


The Little Red Box

by Acantha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha/pseuds/Acantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little red box has seen a great many things in its life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Red Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Originally written several years ago a a quick writing exercise. I always had trouble writing something short and this was one of the first times I ever accomplished it.

People passed it all the time never paying it more than a seconds attention. Most people had some gaudy ornaments or special kitschy stuff on their bookshelf, some arranged, some put there by accident. It was hard to tell which category this one would have fallen into.

It was a tiny red chinese box, like the kind that you get take out in, only this one was your thumbs length and had a metal handle. It had once held candy, seeing as it said lucky stars candy on the front but now was most likely empty. Maybe the reason the owner didn't get rid of the metal box was because it was sort of pretty.

As the thieves pulled apart the house, looking for the valuable ring they never gave another thought to it. They were focused on finding the ruby ring that this girl somehow ended up possessing. It was cheap metal candy box, why when they were looking for expensive jewellery look at it.

The box had witnessed many break ins during its short life on the bookshelf, all the thieves looking for the ring. It always seemed so stupid that they would keep coming back.

After the thieves had rummaged through the room they left, accidently knocking over the little red box. How ironic, that when the box hit the floor the golden ring with the ruby rolled out. But the thieves had already left.


End file.
